CHOCOLATE !
by Ichikawa Hikaru
Summary: CHAP 3 IS UP! Dalam satu hari yang singkat Sakura Haruno mendapat pengalaman yang manis, mendebarkan, dan menyebalkan dari 2 pangeran tertampan di Konoha High, SEKALIGUS. Find out here! DLDR, NO FLAME, REVIEW PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **

**AU, TYPO, Gaje, jelek, abal**

**.**

**.**

**Chocolate! By Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Standard Desclaimer applied.**

**.**

**.**

"Ohayo Naruto-senpai! Sasuke-senpai!"

"Ohayo senpai-tachi!"

Halaman utama Konoha high school pagi itu, separti biasa. Hampir semua siswi putri berbaris berjejer memberi jalan bak pagar ayu untuk kedua orang yang bisa dikatakan sangat keren ini, sedangkan siswa putra sebagian ada yang ikut dalam barisan ada juga yang melempar pandangan kesal kemudian mendecih pergi karena dua orang ini. Oh siapa yang tidak mengenal Naruto Namikaze dan Sasuke Uchiha? Keduanya merupakan _public figure_ yang sedang hangat di perbincangkan oleh media dan khalayak ramai dan berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang, dalam hal ini mereka berkarya dalam hal bermusik. Naruto yang ramah dan memiliki senyum secerah matahari serta dianugrahi pita suara emas menjadi vocal di duo mereka sedangkan Sasuke yang dingin dan cenderung anti sosial namun dianugrahi tangan yang sangat terampil memainkan alat musik apa saja membuatnya memegang gitar dalam duo mereka. Sama-sama berbakat, sama-sama tampan dan sama-sama dari keluarga yang terpandang, plus mereka adalah teman dari kecil namun memiliki sifat yang 180 drajat berbeda membuat duo ini menanjak ke puncak popularitas dengan sangat cepat.

Mereka berjalan tenang menuju gedung sekolah dengan ekspresi yang 180 drajat berbeda pula. Naruto yang tidak ragu-ragu melemparkan senyum cerahnya kepada siapa saja sedangkan Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Ohayo minna!" Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum cerah membuat para gadis itu sesak napas.

Tiba-tiba kerumuunan menjadi tidak terkendali. Oh ya kalau kalian lupa, hari itu tanggal 14 februari. Kalian tahu artinya hari apa? Yup, valentine! Gadis-gadis ini sudah memegang coklatnya masing-masing untuk diberikan kepada idola mereka, salah satu dari kedua pemuda tampan ini. Para siswi pun maju, mengerubungi kedua pemuda ini untuk memberikan coklat mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto-senpai, ini coklat dariku, mohon di terima!"

"Sasuke-senpai, coklatku mohon di terima!"

"Aku juga Naruto-sama!"

"Sasuke-sama!"

Dalam sekejap kedua tangan kedua pemuda ini telah memeluk coklat dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis kepada fans nya sedangkan Naruto tetap mempertahankan senyum cerahnya. Walaupun tangan mereka sudah epenuh tapi masih banyak diantara gadis-gadis itu yang belum menyerahkan coklatnya.

"Gomen ne, minna. Tanganku sudah penuh, rasanya aku tidak bisa menerima coklat dari kalian lagi. Tapi aku sangat menghargainya. Arigato~" Naruto tersenyum menyesal pada fansgirl mereka. Tapi tetap saja diantara wajah-wajah itu ada yang sedih karena tidak bisa memberikan coklat kepada pemuda yang mereka suka.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke, masuk kedalam gedung sekolah sementara yang ditinggal hanya menghela nafas singkat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan teman pirangnya itu. Kemudia Sasuke melihat para fansclubnya yang masih kecewa karena tidak bisa memberikan coklat.

"Sumimasen, ada yang bisa memberiku dua kantung besar?" Sasuke buka suara. Sesaat hening. Kemudian...

"Ini dia Sasuke-samaaaa!" tidak lama setelah itu tidak kurang dari 10 kantung kertas sudah ada di hadapannya dipagang oleh 10 gadis yang berbeda pula.

"Aku hanya butuh dua," Sasuke mengambil dua diantaranya kemudian meletakkannya di tanah, didepannya lalu menaruh semua coklat yang ada di tangannya ke kantung kertas sebelah kanan "Minna, silahkan bagi yang belum memberikan coklatnya kepada ku ataupun Naruto meletakkan coklatnya di kantung kertas ini. Yang sebelah kanan untukku dan yang kiri untuk Naruto. Maaf Naruto seperti itu karena ada yang salah dengan kepala bodohnya." Sasuke berkata dengan nada cueknya yang seperti biasa.

Detik selanjutnya dua kantung kertas yang berukuran besar itu telah penuh dengan berbagai jenis coklat. Sasuke lalu mengangkat kedua kantung kertas itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Kata pemuda tampan itu sambil berlalu.

"Sasuke-sama!" Saat baru mau masuk gedung sekolah Sasuke mandengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dengan enggan dia berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Sasuke mengetahui itu adalah salah satu fan girl Naruto, walaupun dia tidak ingat namanya.

"Apa Naruto-sama baik-baik saja? Biasanya Naruto-sama akan menerima semua coklat dari kami. Naruto-sama kan baik sekali."

"Keh. Jangan tanya padaku, mana aku tahu." Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan suara yang dingin membuat gadis itu membeku seketika.

"Se-seram!"

**=00=**

Sasuke membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan agak susah payah karena tangannya memegang dua kantung besar yang penuh terisi dengan coklat beraneka bentuk. Matanya langsung mendapati seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah bersandar dengan nyaman di dinding penghalang yang pendek. Yah, sekolah itu memang tidak mempunyai pagar pembatas, hanya tembok yang setinggi pinggang sebagai penghalang. Lagi pula jarang ada siswa yang kesini, tentu saja selain mereka berdua. Tempat membolos yang aman.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memejamkan mata. Pemuda itu seperti sedang tertidur, tapi Sasuke tahu kalau temannya itu sedang tidak tidur. Sasuke lalu mengambil sebuah coklat batang dari kantung besar coklatnya kemudian tak segan-segan melempar coklat itu ke kepala pirang sahabatnya.

"Teme! Ittai!" Naruto mengambil coklat yang baru dilempar Sasuke dan dengan cepat memberikan serangan balik. Namun Sasuke dengan mudah berkelit sehingga coklat itu menghantam pintu.

"Nih coklatmu. Aku benci saat kau bertingkah seperti ini. Merepotkan, tahu!" omel Sasuke sembari meletakkan kantung coklat Naruto.

"Cih, buang saja. Fans apanya! Harusnya mereka sudah tahu kalau aku tidak suka coklat." Naruto merongoh saku celananya seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Lalu coklat yang kau terima tadi dimana? Sudah habis dimakan?" Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya mengendikkan dagu nya ke arah tong sampah yang berada di sebelah pintu karena dia masih sibuk mencari. Ah! Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sakunya, menyelipkan ke bibir kemudian merongoh lighter perak yang ada di sakunya. Tanpa ragu Naruto menghidupkan rokoknya, menghisapnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan asap dengan cepat tanpa memindahkan rokok itu dari bibirnya. Baru saja hendak menghisap lagi rokoknya tapi sebuah tangan merenggut rokok itu dari bibirnya. Sasuke lalu menyulut rokok itu ke lantai diiringi dengan tatapan kesal dari Naruto.

"Baka dobe! Kita ada konser besok malam. Aku tidak perduli dengan paru-paru mu tapi rokok ini merusak pita suara, bodoh." Omel Sasuke lagi. Bukannya melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh sahabatnya, Naruto malah mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyulutnya lagi.

"Aku tahu, cerewet sekali. Ayolah teme, jangan seperti ibuku! Berpura-pura jadi pangeran itu menyebalkan tahu! Kau mau?" Naruto malah menyodorkan bungkus rokoknya ke Sasuke.

"Tidak erima kasih. Aku masih punya otak." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Ck, ya sudah." Naruto kembali memasukkan bungkus rokoknya ke saku celana, lalu menghirup lagi rokoknya dalam-dalam. Kali ini Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, tidak berusaha menghentikan Naruto lagi. Naruto itu lebih keras kepala dari kelihatannya.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat rambut mereka agak berantakan saat lonceng jam pelajaran kedua berbunyi.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang. Kau ikut?" Basa-basi Sasuke, walaupun dia sudah tahu jawaban Naruto.

"Tidak. Katakan pada sensei nya aku keracunan coklat." Jawab Naruto sekenanya membuat bola mata Sasuke berputar bosan. Sasuke pun berdiri dan mengambil kantung coklatnya sendiri. Bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Teme, kau tidak suka coklat kan? Mau kau apakan benda menjijikkan sebanyak itu?" Naruto masih menghisap rokoknya.

"Kaa-san membuka tempat penampungan baru. Pagi-pagi dia sudah pesan untuk tidak membuang coklatku."

"Hoo, bisa sekalian kau urus coklatku?" mendengar ini Sasuke tidak bisa menahan seringainya.

"He? Mau kau sumbangkan juga? Baik sekali." Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan Naruto membalas nya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Tidak, aku mau kau membuang coklatku sekalian di tong sampah itu. Benda itu racun, menjijikkan." Naruto menghisap lagi rokoknya.

"Buang sendiri. Jangan menyuruhku." Sasuke pun berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Cih." Setelah Sasuke benar-benar telah turun, Naruto berdiri. Pemuda pirang itu menghisap dalam-dalam rokoknya lalu menyulut rokok tersebut ke dinding pendek pembatas sebelum melemparnya jauh-jauh ke halaman sekolah yang ada di bawahnya. Kemudian Naruto membawa tas dan kantung coklatnya ke tempat yang teduh di atas pintu masuk yang tertutup bayang-bayang bangunan yang lebih tinggi. Tempat yang cocok untuk tidur atau sekedar merokok. Dan soal coklat itu, dia akan membuangnya nanti.

**=00=**

Jam makan siang.

Koridor sekolah tidak terlalu ramai karena kebanyakan siswa sedang menikmati bento di kelas masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan gadis yang satu ini. Paras gadis ini cantik tapi guratan-guratan amarah dan sedih menghiasi wajahnya. Air mata memang belum menggenang di emerald itu, tapi dia yakin sebentar lagi itu akan terjadi, yang paling buruk, air mata itu pasti akan tumpah. Rambut soft pink gadis itu ikut bergoyang-goyang seirama dengan langkah gadis itu yang menghentak dan terkesan cepat menuju suatu tempat. Entah kemana itu. Gadis itu makin mempercepat langkahnya, seakan akan dia akan meledak sebentar lagi. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang yang hendak berbelok dari lorong kiri sehingga tabrakan itu tidak bisa dihindari. Sakura menabrak bahu kiri orang itu, membuat buku-buku yang dibawa orang itu berjatuhan. Sasuke menatap kesal pada gadis yang menabraknya tadi, apa lagi cara gadis ini yang sangat murahan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Lihat saja sebentar lagi gadis ini akan memasang senyum menyebalkan sambil berpura-pura membantu pemuda itu, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Tapi gadis itu malah terdiam berdiri sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang tertabrak tadi, tidak membantu Sasuke yang sibuk mengumpulkan bukunya. Sasuke baru saja hendak menghentakkan semua buku yang sudah berhasil di kumpulkannya dengan marah karena ketidaksopanan gadis itu, namun segera diurungkannya karena Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang tertutupi helaian soft pink. Marah dan... terluka.

"Gomen." Gadis itu berucap lirih kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

'Apa-apaan cewek itu!' pikir Sasuke kesal. Berusaha tidak terlalu perduli, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gadis itu menghentakkan kaki di tiap anak tangga yang didaki nya untuk menuju ke atap sekolah. Kemudian dengan kasar gadis itu membanting pintu hingga menjeblak terbuka dengan suara yang sangat keras. Kemudian gadis itu berlari lagi ke tembok pendek pembatas, memukul tembok itu dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya yang tampak kurus.

"Sasori-kun bodoh! Aku tidak tidur semalaman untuk membuat coklat yang kau bilang tidak enak itu, dasar bodoh! Aku membencimu! Bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoh!" teriaknya lantang dan marah. Marasa Air mata itu telah menggenang di pelupuk mata, Gadis itu mengadahkan wajah kelangit, mencegah agar tidak ada setetespun air mata yang keluar.

"Cih, air mata ku, Haruno Sakura, terlalu mahal untuk orang bodoh seperti mu! Aku tidak akan membuat coklat untukmu lagi! Lebih baik aku makan sendiri! Berengseeek!" gadis yang bernama Sakura itu berteriak lagi, lalu merongoh saku rok nya untuk menarik sebatang coklat yang dibungkus dengan kertas alumunium berwarna madu serta pita yang berwarna merah menyala. Dengan kasar Sakura menyobek bungkus itu dan memasukkan separuh coklat itu ke mulutnya. Begitu coklat itu masuk ke mulutnya, Sakura langsung ingin memuntahkannya. Rasanya terlalu pahit dan ada rasa gosong yang menyertainya. Namun dengan cepat Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan, mengunyah coklat itu tiga kali sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat dengan susah payah.

"Aku suka coklat! Suka sekali! Aku sampai mau mati kalau tidak makan coklat!" teriak Sakura lagi. Dengan paksu gadis itu memasukkan semua sisa coklat yang ada di tangannya. Setelah menelannya bulat-bulat lagi (masih sangat terpaksa) Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang sempat tidak beraturan. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengenai kepalanya. Seseorang melemparnya dengan sesuatu!

"Aww~" Sakura mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja dilempari seseorang dengan...sebuah coklat? Gadis itu memungut coklat yang terbungkus kertas berwarna kuning cerah kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke semua arah.

"Siapa orang brengsek yang berani melempar benda menjijikkan ini ke kepalaku!" Sakura berteriak-teriak lagi sambil mengacungkan coklat temuannya ke udara. Tidak ada jawaban, sampai sebuah coklat mendarat lagi di dahinya.

"Aww! Kurang ajaaar kau!" tiga detik awal Sakura tidak bisa melihat siapa yang melemparnya karena orang tersebut berdiri membelakangi matahari. Detik berikutnya...oh Sakura bisa tersedak karena ludahnya sendiri! Siapa yang tidak mengenal cowok dengan rambut pirang, kulit tan yang sexy dan mata sewarna lautan? Itu Naruto! Cowok terakhir yang gadis itu kira bakal meliriknya. Sakura bisa sudah membayangkan Naruto yang akan menghiburnya seperti pangeran.

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Kepalaku mau pecah mendengar suara cempreng mu itu. Sedikit lagi aku mendengarnya telingaku pasti berdarah." Kata cowok itu dingin. Hancurlah bayangan Sakura sepuluh detik yang lalu. Gadis itu hanya bisa menganga shock, itu benar Naruto kan? Naruto yang ramah itu? Kenapa lidahnya tajam sekali? Dan apa itu di bibirnya? Rokok?

Sakura masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sementara Naruto sudah memungut tas dan coklatnya. Lalu Naruto melompat dari atas dan dengan sekali lompatan itu mengantarnya tepat dihadapan Sakura yang belum kembali ke bumi. Ditengah otaknya yang sedang membeku sesaat setidaknya Sakura mampu memberikan sedikit gerak reflek. Gadis itu mundur sedikit membuat dirinya terjepit di antara dinding pembatas yang pendek dan cowok paling keren di sekolah dengan seringai dingin tidak ketinggalan rokok di bibir merah itu yang sedang menatap wajah Sakura intens.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengambil rokok dari bibirnya dan menghembuskannya tepat di wajah Sakura. Bau tembakau terbakar sebenarnya membuatnya ingin muntah, tapi otak gadis itu belum mau bekerja karena shock yang baru saja di dapatnya. Naruto memadamkan rokoknya di dinding pendek lalu dengan senyum dingin pemuda itu memasukkan puntung rokok itu ke saku baju Sakura.

"Kau itu berisik dan menyebalkan. Kau sudah sangat mengganggu." Kata Naruto pelan masih tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Segera saja wangi citrus, mint dan sedikit bau tembakau menyeruak ke indra penciumannya. Bau yang menyenangkan, membuat otaknya tambah tidak mau bekerja.

"Eh? Apa itu? Coklat di bibirmu?" Naruto lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, cewek itu hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan bibir terkunci. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata dan...cup! Bibir merah cowok itu mengecup bibir mungil sakura dan lidah lembut milik Naruto menjilat lembut bekas coklat yang ada di bibir Sakura. Naruto mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi sebelum menarik wajahnya dan menyeringai dingin pada gadis yang tengah menatapnya dengan dua permata emerald yang tampak shock.

"Keh, cowok mu benar. rasa coklat itu memuakkan dan menjijikkan. Tapi aku suka rasa cherry nya. lipgloss mu, eh?" Naruto menyentuh sedikit ujung bibir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya, lalu jari-jarinya berpindah ke dahi lebar gadis itu lalu mendorong kepala Sakura sedikit dengan telunjuknya.

"Cewek bodoh, kalau kau ceritakan ini pada orang lain aku akan membunuhmu, mengerti? Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku. Kau menjijikkan, Haruno Sakura." Mata biru itu berkilap kejam namun menawan disaat yang bersamaan. Sakura masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, kau bilang suka coklat? Ini hadiah dariku. Mau kau bakar atau kau makan terserah padamu. Asal jangan kembalikan padaku saja." Naruto memberikan kantung coklatnya pada Sakura dengan menekan kantung itu ke dada Sakura. Reflek lagi, Sakura mendekap kantung coklat itu.

Setelah memberikan seringai dinginnya Naruto berbalik tanpa mengatakan apapun. Berjalan santai menuju pintu.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Sakura merosot terduduk lemas sambil tetap mendekap kantung coklatnya. Dengan cepat disentuhnya bibir mungil miliknya yang baru saja dijilat oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal, tentu saja selain nama. Sakura masih merasa apa yang dialaminya tadi hanya mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin? Naruto yang ITU menciumnya! Naruto yang ITU punya seringai dingin! Naruto yang ITU ternyata brengsek!

Sakura manjilat sedikit bibirnya dan oh, rasa tembakau dan mint itu masih terasa! Lalu Sakura menunduk dan memandangi coklat-coklat milik cowok tadi, yang sekarang menjadi miliknya. Ini bukan mimpi!

"Bibirku...ciuman pertama ku...PIRANG BRENGSEEEEK!"

**Tsuzuku/Owari?**

Yeah fic baru, nambah lagi utang hamba pada para readers sekalian wkk padahal fic yang lain belum dilanjutin malah buat fic baru ._. ga papa kan? Ga papa dong. Fic ini dengan senang hati hamba persembahkan untuk minna-sama yang sudah merequest NaruSaku! Arigato minna-sama!

Saa~ Lanjutin apa kagak? *digeplak

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ^O^9**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **

**AU, TYPO, Gaje, jelek, abal**

**.**

**.**

**Chocolate! By Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Standard Desclaimer applied.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter**** 2**

Gadis merah jambu itu berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan marah. Kakinya menghentak sepanjang jalan karena kekesalan yang tidak tersalurkan. Siapa yang tidak marah dan kesal jika ciuman pertama mu diambil secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa persetujuan mu? Tentu saja marah!

"Pirang brengsek! Seenaknya saja! Dasar kurang ajar, tunggu saja, kubalas si mesum itu nanti!"

Gadis merah jambu itu —Sakura— masih sibuk menggerutu tanpa menyadari ada pirang yang lain yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sakura!" Panggil si pirang bermaksud mengagetkan.

"APA?" Sakura bukannya terkejut malah memelototi ganas si pirang dengan tatapan membunnuhnya.

"Hey…hey… Kau ini kenapa? Aku kan bermaksud baik menegurmu, kau malah marah-marah seperti itu!" jawab si pirang dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat

"Hahhhh, gomen Ino-chan, suasana hati ku sedang jelek sekali…" saat si pirang yang diketahui bernama Ino hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya tetapi Sakura buru-buru menyela, "…jangan Tanya kenapa. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya." Dan perkataan Sakura sanggup membuat Ino kembali menutup mulutnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Pertanyaan Sakura tadi langsung merubag ekspresi Ino menjadi sumringah.

"Ne, ne, ne, Sakura! Kau tahu Namikaze Naruto kan? Naruto yang itu! Kau percaya tidak tadi dia menabrakku? Terus-terus-terus dia minta maaf padaku dengan senyum 1000 watt nya yahh walaupun tidak se-cool Sasuke-kun tapi siapa gadis yang tahan jika dihadapkan dengan senyum itu? Oh oh oh Sakura otakku tak bias bekerja pada saat itu dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, KYAAA dia meraih tanganku dan mengecup—"

"Woah, woah, tahan disitu pig! Dia mengapakan mu?" Sakura memotong rentetan kata Ino karena gadis pirang itu seperti mau mati kehabisan nafas karena berbicara sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas selain itu kata-katanya yang terlalu cepat membuat Sakura mengrenyitkan dahi dan harus memasang pendengarannya dengan baik agar dapat menangkap semua yang dikatakan Ino.

"Dia, pangrean-pirang-yang-sama-tampannya-dengan-Sasuke-kun, Namikaze Naruto, men-ci-um tanganku! Oooh aku tak akan mencuci tanganku selama sebulan! Aaah, aku jadi ragu apa akan tetap dengan Sasuke-sama atau—"

"Cukup. Kau masuk perangkapnya. Dia itu serigala berbulu domba. Saranku sih jauhi dia, si Uchiha cukup oke, kau jadi pengikutnya saja." Sakura menyela Ino lagi, kali ini dengan nada dan ekspresi yang kelewat datar. Gadis bubble gum itu sedang sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak mengemeletukkan gigi di depan sobat pirangnya ini.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau bilang mereka berdua itu tidak ada yang special, tapi sekarang kau bilang Sasuke-kun keren. Terus apa-apaan kau melarangku menjadi pengikut Naruto-kun? Kalau kau juga nge-fans dengannya harus adil dong! Sesama fangirl harus adil!" Ino mencak-mencak sendiri.

"Ino, ada beberapa kesalahan dalam teorimu. Yang pertama; aku bilang si Uchiha itu oke, bukan keren. Yang kedua; bukan melarang, aku sedang berusaha melindungi sahabatku dari Iblis. Yang ketiga; aku bukan fangirl!" Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya dua oktaf pada kalimat terakhir, terutama kata fangirl.

"Huh, kau ini, kalau kau menyukai duo fabulous itu katakana saja, nggak perlu malu padaku! Aku juga fangirl, yang lain juga pasti—"

"Aku bukan fangirl baka!" Sakura langsung berbalik seratus 180 derajat dan pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan mengumpati sahabat pirangnya sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Loh, aku salah omong ya?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pulang Sekolah.

Begitu bell berbunyi, semua ketua kelas di Konoha high school serentak memimpin teman-teman sekelasnya untuk member salam pada guru mereka, setelah guru mereka keluar dari kelas, barulah mereka mulai membereskan barang-barang yang ada diatas meja dan beranjak dari bangku masing-masing untuk bergegas pulang kerumah. Begitu pula gadis kita, Sakura Haruno. Semua siswa telah keluar kelas meninggalkannya sendiri yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya dengan lesu. Kejadian diatas sekolah tadi mampu merusak moodnya untuk sehari penuh.

"Haahhh~" gadis itu menghelaa nafas berat seraya melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela, melihat siswa siswi Konoha high school di bawah yang sedang berjalan keluar area sekolah. Sakura menumpu dagunya dan tanpa sadar menyentu bibirnya yang sudah kehilangan yang pertama.

'Sial! Aku kecurian! Tidak…tidak…itu tidak dihitung! Ciuman pertama itu harus dengan seseorang yang dicintai…'

Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuat gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kelasnya bergeser pelan. Seseorang melangkah pelan menuju kearahnya, berusaha menghilangkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya dalam kelas itu agar gadis pinkie itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Pelan, dia melangkah ke belakang gadis yang masih melamun itu. Kini orang itu tengah berdiri tepat disebelah Sakura yang sedang melamun keluar jendela. Perlahan dia menunduk sehingga bibir tipis yang kissable itu tepat berada di telinga gadis itu.

"Fuuuuu~" bisiknya lembut. Bisikan itu langsung membuat getaran aneh pada diri gadis itu hingga membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Sakura terlonjak, hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang kalau orang memegang kursinya yang sudah terjungkat, menyentakkan kursi kembali, membuat Sakura terdorong kedepan. Tanpa di sangka saat ia belum pulih dari ke kagetannya sebuah lidah yang lembut dan hangat telah menginvasi mulutn Sakura yang terbuka karena shock. Sakura tidak dapat melawan karena masih kaget selain itu orang itu juga langsung mengunci tubuh sintal gadis itu di lengan-lengan kekarnya dan sakura tidak pula membalas karena belum pulih juga dari shocknya. Gadis itu hanya bias terdiam sambil membelalakkan kedua manic emeraldnya sementara orang itu sudah memporak-porandakan isi mulutnya.

Tak lama orang itu melepas ciumannya setelah menjilat penuh lagi bibir merah gadis itu. Sepertinya orang itu suka sekali menjilat bibir Sakura.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu setelah sepasang aquamarine memperlihatkan maniknya yang indah dengan perlahan.

"K-kau…Naruto…" Sakura mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokkan.

"Hm. Awalnya aku hanya ingin memperingatkan kau soal di atap tadi, tapi melihat tampang tolol mu aku jadi tak tahan menggoda gadis lugu seperti mu…" orang itu yang telah kita ketahui bernama Naruto tersenyum sinis, "…kau payah sekali dalam berciuman. Jangan bilang kalau aku ini yang pertama bagimu, ne?" Seringai Iblis namun memesona makin terukir di wajah tampan itu. Sakura hanya bias mangap-mangap tidak percaya. Orang ini, sudah menciumnya, kemudian menghinanya. Sabar Sakura… sabar….

"Kau juga murahan. Sama saja seperti gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuk ku ciumi. Apa jangan-jangan kau menikmatinya? Heh…" Naruto kembali melemparkan tatapan meremehkannya yang tidak akan pernah dilihat fans pemuda tampan itu.

Cukup sudah! Sakura menggebrak meja sembari berdiri cepat dan melayangkan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya kepada pemuda yang satu ini, yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai meremehkan itu lagi.

Plak!

Naruto merasakan panas menjalar di pipi nya saat tamparan gadis itu mendarat telak di kulit wajahnya. Pemuda ini kontan membelalak dalam satu detik yang singkat kemudian kembali memberi seringainya—kali ini lebih mengerikan, yah walau tetap tampan— kepada Sakura yang sekuat tenaga menahan tangis.

"Kau orang brengsek! Jangan piker kalau kau kaya, tampan dan tenar bisa berbuat apa saja! Cowok sial! Aku tidak membalas karena aku shoock! Siapa yang tidak schock kalau ciumannya dirampas HAH? Kau merampas ciumanku dua kali! Dan walau aku menikmatinya kau tetap saja tidak bisa berbuat—HMPPPPP!" Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri, merutuki dan mengumpat dirinya dengan keras dalam hati.

'KUSOOOOOOO! APA YANG BARUSAN KU KATAKAN? SAKURA NO BAKA!'

Seringai Naruto tambah lebar, kata-kata gadis bubble gum tadi tidak luput dari pendengarannya. Well, gadis-gadis yang pernah dicicipinya memang mengatakan bahwa bibirnya seperti ecstasy. Memabukkan dan juga mematikan.

"Jadi kau menikmatinya?"

"TIDAK!"

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang pertama—"

"TIDAK MASUK HITUNGAN!"

"Tentu saja masuk."

"KAU ORANG BRENGSEK! Ciuman pertama bisa dibilang pertama dengan orang yang aku cintai! Kau cuma sekedar latihan!"

"Latihan yang menyenangkan….dan memabukkan ya?" seringai itu terlihat lagi

"ARRRGHH! Aku benci kau!" Sakura menyambar tasnya dan mendorong Naruto dengan keras karena telah menghalangi jalannya sehingga membuat pemuda itu terhuyung sedikit. Sakura berjalan cepat keluar diiringi tatapan datar dari Naruto.

"Omoshiroi (Interesting)…."

**Tsuzuku**

**From Author :**

Yo Minna-san! Wow-wow-wow, tahan dulu kalau mau nyemprot hamba. Mungkin banyak yang tanya kenapa lama update? Yaaah soalnya kemaren pacar saya (netbook) hardisknya kena, jadi mesti di baikin dulu. Hm, gomen-ne kalau kali ini sedikit, soalnya hamba udah kebelet banget pengen update dan hanya segini dulu yang bisa hamba kasih. Apakah Yandere dari Naru-kun sudah kerasa? Hehehehe

**Balasan review yang gak log in**

***** anak baik gak login : ini udah update, silahkan dibaca terus review

* Ilovenarusaku : Sankyuuuu! ini udah update, silahkan dibaca terus review

* Reborn : soalnya mereka bisa kenal gara-gara coklat, makanya aku pake judul ini hehehe. Hmm~ gimana cerita seanjutnya ikutin terus makanya ya Reborn-chan! Love!

* NaNa Komatsu : Salam kenal juga, makasih udah suka fic ku :) ini udah update, silahkan dibaca terus review

* f : udah update nih, Sankyuuuu :)

* Raders : hello Raders-san ini udah update, silahkan dibaca terus review

Oke, ada saran? Kritik? silahkan kasih review yang buanyaaaak! :D

Kampaiii!

Ichikawa Hikaru


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer :**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto-sense**

**Chocolate! ****© Ichikawa Hikaru**

**Don****'t like, DON'T READ PLEASE!**

**I DON'T ACCEPT ANY RUBBISH FLAMES!** ! !

**Chapter 3**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian coklat sial, sial bagi Sakura Haruno. Sejak hari itu esoknya hingga saat ini tidak sekali pun Sakura melihat pemuda berkepala pirang, bersyukur karena dikelasnya sendiri tidak ada pemuda yang berkepala pirang seperti…seseorang. Entahlah, belakangan sesuatu yang berwarna pirang apa lagi bergender pria menimbulkan kecendrungan aneh untuk menghancurkan sesuatu dari dalam diri Sakura. Tetapi bukan hal itu yang utama, belakangan gadis merah jambu ini sering melamun, memikirkan sesuatu yang kadang membuatnya harus memukul kepalanya sendiri. Kadang otak rata-ratanya sering jadi bodoh sesaat saat memikirkan bibir lembut itu melumat bibirnya—

Plak! Sebuah tamparan mendarat lagi kekepala Sakura, bukan dari siapapun, tentu saja.

"Sakura! Mitte-mitte (look-look)! Duo super keren itu masuk tabloid hari ini! Katanya konser mereka di Osaka sukses besaaar! Pantas saja seminggu ini sekolah kita tenang setiap paginya, oohhh Sasuke-kun, aitakata (I want to see you)~"

Oh, tentu saja ada pirang ini dikelas Sakura, bagaimana gadis Haruno ini bisa melupakannya? Sahabat yang paling berisik, Ino Yamanaka. Ino Yamanaka sekarang tengah mencium-cium foto sang idola dengan sepenuh hati sambil melontarkan pujian-pujian dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah.

"Urusai na, Ino-buta (Shut up, Ino-pig)! Kalau kau kesini cuma untuk mencium tabloid lakukan ditempat lain!" Kata Sakura dengan nada yang sangat terganggu, membuat sahabat berisiknya langsung mencibir.

"Tch, jangan-jangan kau ini suka dengan sesama jenis ya?"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"Habis cowok sekelas Sasuke dan Naruto-kun saja nggak bisa membuat mu tertarik. Ooohh jangan-jangan selama ini kau suka padaku? Maaf Saku, aku sudah jadi milik Sasuke-kun 3" Nada centil Ino tentu saja membuat Sakura kesal.

"AHOU (stupid)! Kau saja yang punya selera buruk mengenai pria!"

"Haah, terserahlah. Oh ya, aku mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama di kantin, aku nggak bawa bekal nih."

"Nggak selera."

"Yakin?"

"Sudah pergi sana!"

"Saku Baa~~~ka!" dengan itu Ino pun pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, seminggu ini benar-benar menghuras habis pikirannya. Sakura tidak jarang mendapat teguran dari guru karena melamun saat pelajaran, tidak berkonsentrasi saat les biola yang sudah digeluti nya sedari kecil sehingga membuat gurunya hampir habis kesabaran dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang cepat.

Sakura Haruno mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke dalam kelasnya, memperhatikan siapa saja siswa yang masih tersisa dikelasnya pada jam istirahat yang ternyata memang tidak ada. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang lagi kemudian berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan.

Tidak banyak pengunjung perpustakaan siang itu, sedikit mengherankan karena biasanya perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat tersibuk di sekolah itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, Sakura memang ingin mencari ketenangan diantara buku-buku, bukannya Sakura sangat menyukai buku, tapi buku-buku selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman, senyaman dirinya saat menggesek biola.

Sakura Haruno menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua ketempat novel-novel misteri tersusun rapi. Untuk ukuran sebuah sekolah swasta, Konoha High School bisa dibilang sebuah sekolah yang elit nan favorite, jadi sarana dan prasarana sekolah yang lengkap sudah menjadi hal yang wajar untuk sekolah itu, termasuk perpustakaannya. Rak-rak tinggi tersusun simetris satu sama lain, buku-buku tersusun rapi sesuai alphabet disertai pengarang dan tahun terbit. Hal ini membuat seorang siswa seperti Sakura dapat dengan mudah menemukan buku yang dicari.

Sakura Haruno berjingkat tinggi hingga melompat-lompat untuk berusaha mengambil buku yang dia cari. Kalau saja rak nya tidak tersusun rapi Sakura pasti sudah memanjat raknya, tapi gadis itu tidak ingin merusak susunan yang telah apik diatur oleh anggota perpustakaan sekolah. Tapi ini memang menyebalkan, kadang gadis itu bisa sangat membenci tubuhnya yang pendek terutama dalam situasi yang seperti ini, walau terkadang tubuh pendeknya juga berguna untuk menyalip tubuh gempal ibu-ibu dalam obral daging di supermarket.

"Yang ini?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan punggungnya menempel lembut dengan dada seorang pria yang tentu saja tinggi, dilihat dari tangannya yang dengan mudah menjangkau buku yang berada 2 rak diatas kepala Sakura dengan hanya berjinjit ringan. Bau pine musk menyergap penciumannya, membuat gadis itu entah mengapa merasa gugup. Gadis itu belum pernah sedekat ini dengan seseorang kecuali dengan…

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ah…omae (you)…" Sasuke Uchiha seperti berusaha mengingat wajah gadis yang sedang terkaget didepannya, hal itu membuat Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk menyambar buku yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan berterima kasih secara kilat.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." Sakura baru saja melangkah sejauh 2 langkah untuk segera lari dari hadapan Sasuke Uchiha sebelum tangan kekar itu mencengkram lembut lengannya, menahan gadis itu pergi.

"Kau…gadis yang menabrakku tempo hari…" ekspresi Sasuke yang memang selalu dingin sepertinya disalah artikan dengan ekspresi marah oleh Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menciut seketika.

"Ahh…majika (really)?" Senyum aneh melintangi wajah cantik Sakura.

"Hn, mochiron (of course). Oboiteruka (do you remember)?" Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi stoic.

Gulp!

"Aaa…etto…oboite…n-nai (I don't remember)." Sebenarnya ekspresi Sasuke tidak berubah sama sekali, masih tetap datar, tapi entah mengapa dimata Sakura Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk menerkamnya.

Tak disangka Sakura Haruno mundur dalam satu langkah cepat dan langsung mengatupkan tangan diatas kepala dengan sedikit ber-ojigi membuat buku yang ada ditangannya jatuh.

"Hountouni gomenasaii!" dan dengan itu Sakura berbalik dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Sasuke Uchiha masih dengan ekspresi datarnya tapi menyembunyikan kekagetan didalamnya. Dengan pelan Sasuke membungkuk dan memungut buku yang dijatuhkan oleh gadis yang belum dia ketahui namanya.

"Sherlock Holmes…huh?" senyum sangat tipis menyertainya.

**~oOo~**

"Haaah….huuhhh…"

Sakura membungkuk, kedua tangannya mencengkram lutut. Gadis itu masih sibuk mengatur nafas sehabis berlari sprint untuk menjauhi perpustakaan.

"Haah, hampir saja…" Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya setelah nafasnya kembali normal, "apa aku pernah menabraknya? Ahh! Sudah Sakura! Jangan dipikirkan!" gadis itu menggeplak kepalanya sekali sebelum berjalan normal kembali, tapi baru 3 langkah dia berjalan—

Kruyuuuuk!

Perut Sakura Haruno berbunyi keras, berdemo untuk segera diisi. Gadis itu mencengkram perutnya, belok kiri di persimpangan koridor, menuju kelasnya tentu saja. Masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum jam tambahan bagi semua siswa dimulai. Sakura Haruno mengambil bentonya kemudian dengan cepat melangkah menuju atap sekolah, tempat favorit nya. Gadis Haruno itu duduk di sisi yang tersiram cahaya matahari, hari itu masih awal musim semi, jadi matahari tidak terlalu membakar seperti di musim panas. Sakura Haruno selalu menyukai musim semi, karena namanya sendiri diambil dari musim semi dan nama kecilnya diambil dari bunga yang hanya mekar saat musim semi, bunga yang menjadi kebanggaan bagi negri Jepang.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam, menikmati bau udara yang lembut, kemudian membuka bentonya dengan perasaan ringan. Baru saja gadis itu hendak menyuapkan sesumpit telur gulung kedalam mulutnya, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah bunyi teredam, seperti sebuah benda yang pastinya bukan terbuat dari besi tapi cukup berat, terjatuh.

Buk!

Sakura Haruno dengan pelan meletakkan sumpitnya lagi. Gadis itu berdiri perlahan, berjalan berjingkat dengan pelan menuju sumber suara yang tadi di dengarnya. Suara itu berasal dari sisi lain atap yang tertutupi dinding pintu. Tak lama, gadis itu sampai dan layaknya seorang mata-mata berpengalaman Sakura Haruno mengintip benda apa yang terjatuh itu.;

"Namikaze Naruto?"

Oohh pemuda pirang yang sangat dikenalnya tersungkur jatuh, jadi suara benda tadi adalah tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tubuh pemuda Namikaze yang tersungkur. Tapi karena wajahnya menghadap sisi lain, membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat ekpresi Naruto.

"Cowok sial ini kenapa ya? Dia mau mengerjaiku lagi atau ini jangan-jangan pengaruh Viagra?' pikiran itu membuat Sakura merinding seketika. Gadis itu dengan sangat pelan mundur teratur, menjauhi masalah yang mungkin didapatkannya dari pemuda itu lagi.

Tapi nafas Naruto mulai memburu diiringi erangan-erangan kesakitan kecil yang membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Mencoba berani, Sakura maju dengan pelan dan menendang kecil tubuh Naruto yang masih tersungkur.

"Oi…daijoubuka (are you alright)?"

"Arrgh!" erangan pemuda itu semakin keras seperti menahan sakit yang amat sangat, tangan pemuda itu sendiri mencengkram kuat perutnya sendiri hingga membuat seragamnya kusut, seakan segala sakitnya bersumber dari perutnya.

Sakura panik. Dengan cepat gadis itu melangkahi tubuh Naruto kemudian berjongkok dan mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu.

"Oii! Baka! Daijoubu-ka?" Saat itu Sakura bisa melihat jelas ekpresi yang ditunjukan oleh Namikaze Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu pucat dan berkeringat, dahinya berkerut dalam dan giginya bergemeletuk seperti menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"ARGH!"

Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"D-d-dou shiyou?"

**Tsudzuku**

**Sekilas dari Author : **

Gomenasai baru bisa update sekarang, tapi hamba beneran lagi sibuk, TO sana TO sini, belajar sana belajar sini, yaah apapun dilakukan lah demi sastra jepan UNPAD heheheeh a? min! XD

Maaf lagi buat para readers yang reviewnya ga bisa hamba bales sekarang soalnya besok hamba ada try out dan harus belajar. Jadi kapan-kapan pasti dijawab deh.

Terakhir, hamba mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya untuk anta-tachi yang sudah mendukung semua cerita hamba, terutama yang sudah review! Ga ada kebahagiaan terbesar bagi seorang penulis selain karyanya diapresiasi dengan baik oleh lagi, Terima kasih! !

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!** (^o^)9

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!** !

Kampaiii!

**Ichikawa Hikaru**


End file.
